Barney's Fun and Games (1997, in BarneySagwaandSonic's dream)
''Barney's Fun & Games''''' is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 2, 1997. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) * Jesse (Dean deLuna) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This video marked: **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era, and also the Post Movie era (September 2, 1997) **The Second Era Pilot. **The only Second Era/Post-Movie episode to continue use of the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the cosutume/voice change in the Season 4 premiere "First Day of School" in November 17, 1997. **The first use of the 1997-2002 Barney doll. **The final use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song, and the only Second Era episode to use it. **The last regular appearences of Jason and Min. They would later return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney". **The first Barney video to have the Late 1997 Lyrick Studios logo. *Because this was released before Season 4 premiered, this home video still used the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices, and the Season 3 intro for the theme song. However, it introduced the 1997-2002 Barney doll and the version of "I Love You" was similar to the Season 4 verson. This means this was considered the Second Era pilot before Season 4 aired. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Fun & Games Title Card Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney commercial #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring! trailer #Joe Scruggs trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997-1998) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue Warning Screens #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001) #The Wiggles Hot Potato Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm trailer #Barney Fan Club promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Fun & Games Title Card Closing #End Credits #More Barney Songs trailer #Barney's Super Singing Circus trailer #Barney Classic Collection trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (May 1998-2001)